Existing pocket tissues have a structure in which a stack of plies of folded paper tissues are packed in a bag-shaped resin film package and a paper tissue can be taken out through a slit-shaped dispense opening, which is formed at substantially the center of a package upper surface in the transverse direction and which extends in the longitudinal direction.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 5, with existing pocket tissues, a paper tissue is folded in half along the transverse direction of a package upper surface after having been folded a plurality of times along the longitudinal direction of the package upper surface when contained in the package. Therefore, there is a problem in that, in order to make a paper tissue taken out from the package into an easily-usable shape, such as a folded-in-half shape, it takes effort to, for example, temporarily spread and then refold the paper tissue.
Accordingly, for example, there have been proposed pocket tissues in which each of rectangular paper tissues is only folded a plurality of times along the transverse direction of the package upper surface (for example, see PTLs 1 and 2). With the inventions described in PTLs 1 and 2, a paper tissue taken out through the dispense opening has appropriate size and shape, so that the paper tissue can be used without refolding.